MMPR: The Origin of the Power
by RicardoRibeiro2000
Summary: This a back story about the origin of the power of the Power Rangers.


**MMPR**

**The Origin of the Power**

**Chapter I**

**The Coins of Power**

**In a very distant planet called Ninkaku, lives a powerful magical being and master of Ninjetti called Ninjor, he was meditating at the garden on his manor in a mountain near the big city of Ninchakra where he was born, when suddenly he has a vision of an army of monsters lead by the evil Master Vile who was with his ally Dischordia and his son Rito Revolto on a strong attack to the planet Aquitar: **

**- By the Ninkami's beard, this poor aquitians, I got to do something about this!**

**Ninjor when to a mine not far from his home to get some of the Ninkakunian metals, but not any ordinary metal, it was a very special metal called Ningolnic, the Ningolnic that looks alike gold but is a metal that is attracted by magic energies and can store a great amount of power, many wizards use them for magic means, but Ninjor collected enough to his lab where he started to melt this Ningolnic ores and forge five coins and charged with the power of the five Ninjetti animals and named as the Ninja Coins, the first coin has an rounded bolded "S" like shape sculpted in the center for the power of the Red Ape, the second has a left pointing boomerang like arrow over a circle sculpted on the center for the power of the White Crane, the third has an "M" inside of a triangle sculpted on the center for the power of the Yellow Bear, the fourth has a square with a triangle form cut in the right side inside a square sculpted on the center for the power of the Blue Wolf and fifth has a pentagon with a upside down rounded "R" shaped cut on the upper left side inside of a pentagon sculpted on the center for the power of the Black Frog and then builded five battle borgs, ninjazords, shogunzords, weapons and gear. When he finished his work he traveled to Aquitar and bestowed the coins together with the zords, weapons and gear to five brave aquitian champions to fight against evil with Ninjor fighting alongside them and saving the planet, fearing for Master Vile's revenge Ninjor hides the Shogunzords on planet Earth and the Ninjazords on the Desert of Despair. **

**Years later, back in Ninkaku wile meditating again he has a new vision of his own planet being attacked by evil alien forces he started to research on his computer for a way to protect Ninkaku until he stumbles across of images and in formations of a planet with giant reptile creatures, the dinosaurs and he begins to studying about them and suddenly he gets an idea: **

**- Great Ninkami, that's it, I got to use this dinosaurs for a new collection of coins of power! **

**So Ninjor packed his big amount of Ningolnic ore and traveled to this planet of dinosaurs and used his magic to create a new forge on a temple inside a cave and then he started chose the dinosaurs: **

**- Hmm, let's see, that tyrannosaurus is powerful enough for the first coin to be used by a leader of a team of champions and that triceratops also strong for the second coin, an pterodactyl great for the third coin, oh, an brachiosaurus will be magnificent for a carrier zord it shall be called Titanus and the other three will the zords to be carried, but I need more two to be able to combine in to a Megazord!**

**Ninjor continued to studying thru the years after the time of the extinction of the dinosaurs and the beginning of the Ice Age where he stumble upon a saber-tooth tiger hunting a big mastodon that he gets inspired to make the two last coins and zords that could combine the other dinozords to form the Power Megazord to be carried by the Titanus zord, while exploring the cave he found five colored crystals in a cone shape in the sealing of the cave that emanates a strong energy: **

**- This crystals are strong in power, they can be used with the coins that I shall name as Power Coins to enhance the zords powers by fuse them and form the Dine Tribe Coin!**

**Later, Ninjor started to forge the coins each with an image of a dinosaur sculpted they are the Mastodon, the Pterodactyl, the Triceratops, the Saber-Tooth Tiger and the Tyrannosaurus on it and then after builded the Dinozords he makes the five power weapons, the blade blasters and the gear, while working he suddenly had a vision of Ninkaku being destroyed by Master Vile and saddened transport them to the Desert of Despair were builded his Temple of Power to protect them and himself from the evil forces of Master Vile:**

**- This Power Weapons shall be able to combine into the mighty Power Cannon Blaster and in their single form I shall place them together with the chest of the Power Coins in an altar of the five Dinosaurs statues adorned with Big Dino Tribe Coin on the top locked by this big double door also with a Big Dino Tribe Coin on it!**

**After hidden the key for the Hall of the Dino Tribe, Ninjor made a map to signalize the place he hide it with key and later he starts to meditate when suddenly he gets invaded by Master Vile:**

**- SO, Ninjor you been hiding in here from me I still want my revenge on what you've done to me back in Aquitar!**

**- That will never happen Vile! - Says Ninjor.**

**Ninjor and Vile fought for while the evil master pushed him down and says:**

**- NOW, I SHALL HAVE MY REVENGE!**

**And then Master Vile casts a spell on Ninjor and captivated him inside of a vase and says laughing:**

**- This place shall be your prison forever!**

**Master Vile leaved the Temple and the Desert to continue his evil plans of conquering the galaxy before his rival Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa on his side who was been expanding his empire more than Vile and mystery of Ninjor as begun. **


End file.
